On se cherche, puis on se trouve
by Calzona-Swanqueen
Summary: Quand nos deux tourtereaux se cherchent .. nul en résumé mais venez lire si vous voulez découvrir :)
1. Chapter 1

_Me voilà avec une fanfic sur Dr House et le couple Cuddy que j'adore, je ne sais pas si cette fic' sera lu étant donné que la série est terminé mais je la mets quand même et vous la fait partager, elle n'est pas très longue, et est déjà complète je l'avais écrit il y a un moment déjà alors voilà bonne lecture à vous ! _

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Depuis tant d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, plus précisément depuis la Fac, ils avaient eu une relation à la Fac qui n'avait pas fonctionné car lui devait quitter cette Fac, il était donc parti sans lui dire un mot juste en lui laissant le souvenir d'une dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.  
Alors que maintenant elle dirigeait un hôpital, çela faisait 8 ans qu'ils retravaillaient ensemble, elle était et est toujours la doyenne de cet hôpital et lui il était et est encore le meilleur diagnosticien de tout l'hôpital et le plus réputé dans tout le New Jersey. Elle l'aimait et l'aime encore mais elle veut une relation sérieuse avec un homme gentil, qui veut être avec elle et elle désire avoir un enfant. Mais plusieurs fois elle a essayé d'en avoir et n'avait pas réussi. Puis au bout de plusieurs tentatives, a réussi à avoir une fille grâce à l'adoption et avec laquelle elle est très heureuse qui se nomme Rachel, mais qui n'a pas de père pour l'élever juste une mère. Cuddy avait laissé plusieurs chance à Gregory House pour être avec elle mais il les avait toutes laissé passées alors qu'il l'aimait et lui aussi l'aime encore mais il n'est pas prêt pour des relations à deux même s'il meurt d'envie d'être avec elle. Dans sa tète, il est toujours un enfant comme le dit souvent Cuddy, mais c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme. C'était un homme sexy avec de beaux yeux bleu, qui a beaucoup de charme.  
On est lundi, il est 5h30 du matin, Lisa Cuddy est déjà réveillée, elle est très sérieuse dans son boulot et donc elle se réveille très tôt pour ne pas arriver en retard, déjà que House venait quand il le décidait si tout le monde faisait cela alors l'hôpital ne fonctionnerait plus, étant la doyenne de cet hôpital elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça. Alors a peine réveillée, elle va dans sa cuisine se faire un café, puis va prendre sa douche, ensuite sa fille se réveille elle lui donne donc son biberon, elle est encore enroulée dans une serviette puisqu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'habiller vu que Rachel s'est levée, la sonnette sonne, elle va ouvrir, c'est la nounou de Rachel qui la surveille tout les jours lorsque Cuddy travail :  
**- Bonjour Lisa je suis la pour ta petite Rachel****!**  
**- Bonjour Lucy entrez, merci, désolé je ne suis pas encore prête Rachel s'est réveillée plus tôt que prévu je ne suis pas en tenue idéal pour vous recevoir ce matin mais je vais aller me préparer heureusement que vous êtes la pour la surveiller. Bon je vais m'habiller !**  
**-Ne vous inquiétez Lisa ce n'est pas grave je vais m'occuper d'elle aller vous préparer vous avez encore assez de travail qui vous attends a l'hôpital je crois!**  
**-Oui j'pense aussi surtout que j'ai un grand enfant (House) à surveiller tout les jours la bas! **Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
**-****Oui le fameux docteur House je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Allez-y**  
**-Oui merci.**  
Elle va donc se préparer et revient habiller d'un tailleur et d'une jupe serrée qui montre bien ses jolies formes, alors qu'elle descend la nounou lui dit :  
**- Oh Lisa vous êtes magnifique, je sens que vous allez faire des ravages aujourd'hui surtout avec House s'il regarde votre décolté comme a son habitude.**  
**- Oui, Hum... vous pensez que je devrais me changer et m'habillé autrement pour éviter ça ?**  
**- Oh non surtout pas ça gâcherait tout, vous êtes très belle comme ça, en plus il va encore plus vous regarder si vous êtes comme ça. **Dit-elle pleins de sous-entendus.  
**-Oui**répondit Cuddy en rougissant**, j'en ai l'habitude de toutes façons, ça ne va pas changer hein c'est House ! Bon je vais y aller je vais être en retard un p'tit bisou a ma pupuce, au revoir ma chérie à ce soir je t'aime, ç ce soir Lucy !**  
Arrivée à l'hôpital il est 8h, elle va en direction de l'ascenseur pour aller dans son bureau commencer sa paperasse et rechercher s'il n'y a pas de cas pour House mais pour une fois il n'y en a pas donc le Dr House devra se passer de cas intéressant pendant une journée, mais en revanche devra se mettre aux consultations toute la journée, ce que Cuddy devra lui annoncer en sachant déjà sa réaction. Il est 10h30 arrivé de House dans le hall de l'hôpital :  
**- 10h30 arrivée du Dr House veuillez le noter s'il vous plait...**  
**- House !**  
**- **(tout bas)** Enh non, ça recommence pas elle, **(a l'infirmière)** elle meurt d'envie de me sauter dessus ça se voit ! **Dit-il pour plaisanter comme à son habitude.  
**- House qu'est ce que vous dites encore?! Et puis vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?**  
**- Euh ... oui il est 10H30 il me semble désolé je voulais dormir ce matin ! **Répondit-il pour la mettre en pétard comme il s'amusait à le faire tout les jours.  
**- Oui comme chaque matin, allez dans mon bureau je reviens vous rejoindre !**  
**- Pourquoi je dois aller dans votre bureau vous attendre ? Vous allez où là ?**  
**- Allez dans mon bureau sans discussion, je reviens je vais voir mon homme il m'attend, j'arriiiiiiive ... **! (dit elle pour l'embêter car elle n'a pas d'homme, en réalité c'était juste pour le rendre jaloux)**  
**Il va donc dans son bureau et vu qu'elle lui avait parlé d'un homme il cherche donc partout dans son bureau des indices pour savoir qui c'est car il l'a cru. Au moment ou il cherche dans son tiroir de bureau elle entra sans qu'il le voit alors elle se met à coté de lui discrètement et lui murmure dans l'oreille sensuellement :  
**- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? Dites moi tout.**  
Il sursauta et dit :  
**- Je ne cherchais rien juste une ordonnance pour de la vicodine au cas où vous ne vouliez pas m'en donner ! **Il ne savait pas quoi dire alorsil fallait qu'il improvise.  
**- Mais oui c'est cela et vous croyez que je vais vous croire, de la vicodine je vous en donne tout le temps ! Dites plutôt que vous recherchiez des indices sur ce que je vous ai dit car vous m'avez cru, n'est ce pas ?**  
Il ne savait plus répondre, d'habitude il avait toujours de quoi répondre mais là elle l'avait eu :  
**_-_** **Des indices, mais pourquoi faire !? ...** **M****ais si vous dites ça, c'est que ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de l'homme n'est pas vrai !** dit il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
**- Non ce n'est pas vrai mais vous m'avez cru !**  
**- Oui je vous ai cru, cela vous fait plaisir que je me suis fait avoir par vous, vous n'arrivez pas souvent à m'avoir comme ça étant donner que c'est moi qui le fait !** Il disait tout ça en s'approchant toujours d'elle, elle s'était plaqué a sa porte étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculé, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait envie de faire, elle frissonnait puis là il glissa ses doigts sur le bord de son maillot où l'on voyait son décolté ce qui la fit frissonner et il dit :  
**- Au fait très jolie le décolté, continuez comme ça ! C'est bizarre, je vous touche et vous frissonnez il me semble****. **Dit-il content de lui.  
**- Non je ne frissonne pas vous avez du vous trompez**, dit elle embarrassée**, vous pouvez me laisser passer maintenant s'il vous plait.**  
**- D'accord, c'est demander si gentiment !**  
Au moment où il la laisse passer, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et il reluqua ses fesses, mais elle le vit alors :  
**- Au lieu de regarder mes fesses comme ceci, allez en consultations vous n'avez pas de cas aujourd'hui, alors journée consult' !**  
**- Quoi toute la journée mais ça va pas la tête, j'ai horreur des consult' vous le faites exprès hein !**  
**- Oui j'adore le faire exprès, dépêchez- vous d'aller en consult' oust !**  
Il parti en parlant entre ses dents il dit " vous allez voir, vous aussi vous allez en faire des consult' " elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Arrivé en consult', il prend le premier patient il s'en occupe et bip Cuddy " venez en salle n°1 " cuddy entendit son bip sonné, elle le regarda et vit le message, alors elle croyait tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de consult' sachant que c'était là où House devait faire ses consult' et elle entre :  
**- Ah docteur Cuddy, je vous attendez je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'a ce patient pourriez vous m'aider s'il vous plait** (en fait il le savait c'était juste pour l'embêter un p'tit coup )  
**- Quoi j'ai quelque chose de grave, qu'est ce qu'y m'arrive ? **Dit le patient paniqué.  
**- Attendez, je vais vous ausculter pour voir ce que vous avez ! Mmmh... Il n'y a rien de grave juste un petit rhume rentrez chez vous et prenez cette ordonnance****_._** Conclut Cuddy.  
Le patient sort donc de la salle de consult' et Cuddy reste pour avoir des explications de House :  
**- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir juste pour un petit rhume ne me dites pas que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il avait !**  
**- Hum Hum vraiment je l'adore ce decolté... Hein qu'est ce que vous disiez au fait ah oui c'est vrai, effectivement que je savais ce qu'il avait mais étant donné que je dois faire des consult' toute la journée vous allez les faire avec moi hein**.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne bougea pas puis étant donné qu'il était fort proche, elle se recula mais la il y avait la table de consult' qui se trouvait dans son dos alors elle fut bloquée et ne pu bouger, elle était coincée entre House et cette table, alors elle dit :  
**- Pourquoi être si proche l'un de l'autre hein, vous aimez me coller comme ça, pouvez vous me laissez passer s'il vous plait, c'est demandé si gentiment comme tout à l'heure non ?**  
**- Oui bien sur que c'est demandé gentiment, mais je ne vous laisserez pas passer pas cette fois.**  
-** Ah oui ben moi je pense que si parce que je suis votre patronne et que je peux vous donner des heures de consult' quand j'en ai envie.**  
Cette phrase le fit changer d'avis et il la laissa donc passer, mais dans sa tête il se disait : « voila tu l'a encore laissée filer, quand vas-tu faire le premier pas ça ne va jamais aller commeça ! » et elle se disait : « pourquoi il a fait ça, qu'est ce qui lui prend, dans le fond je suis contente car à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi j'ai cette sensation de bien être qui me rend heureuse et dès qu'il repart ce n'est plus pareil ... » . Elle reparti dans son bureau une boule au ventre à cause de ce qui venait de se passer.  
La journée se termina et House était toujours dans son bureau et lorsqu'il voulu parti il vit la lumière du bureau de Cuddy encore allumée, puis il l'a vit debout dans les bras d'un homme, alors curieux il alla dans le bureau de Cuddy comme à son habitude sans frapper et lorsqu'il entra :  
- **R****ebonjour alors, on ne me présente pas ! **Dit House.  
**- House qu'est-ce-que vous faites encore ici à cette heure-ci ?**  
**- Qu'est ce que cela peux faire hein !**  
**- C'est qui lui, tu as vu comment il te parle ?! **Dit alors l'homme quelque peu énervé du comportement de House envers Cuddy.  
**- Jo je te présente le Dr House ! House je te présente Jo.**  
**- Okey et qui est ce Jo un petit-ami ? **(curieux surtout car il est jaloux de savoir)  
**- Ah oui c'est le fameux Dr House dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler !**  
**- Ah bon elle vous parle de moi je savais qu'elle fantasmait sur moi mais à ce point la !**  
**- House Jo est un ami d'enfance qui vient de revenir dans le New Jersey donc qui en a profité pour venir me voir ! Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ?!**  
**- Okey je demandai juste comme ça ! Ne faites pas trop de cochonnerie cette nuit !** dit-il à Cuddy en la regardant dans les yeux avec un regard noir de jalousie, elle comprit son regard .  
**- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça n'arrivera pas c'est juste une amie !**  
**- Aller rentrez chez vous House !**  
Il parti mais il ne rentra pas chez lui il se cacha dans l'hôpital afin qu'il puisse voir ce qu'ils faisaient. A un moment donner il aperçut Jo en train d'essayer d'embrasser Cuddy mais celle-ci le repoussait, ne voulant pas plus avec cet homme, c'était juste un ami d'enfance. Mais Jo insista et la força, mais House qui voyait tout cela ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau de la doyenne, puis il aperçut Cuddy en train de pleurer et de crier pendant que Jo était en train de déchirer les vêtements de Cuddy avec violence, alors ne cherchant pas à comprendre House marcha le plus vite possible vers le bureau et entra, Cuddy était en pleurs et quand elle aperçut House, elle fut soulagée mais était toujours sous le choque de ce qui se passait House attrapa Jo le plaqua contre le mur et lui dit :  
- **Plus jamais tu ne fera ça c'est bien compris ! Si je te revois avec elle t'es un homme mort !**  
Il ne voulait pas choquer Cuddy, alors il donna juste un coup de point dans la face de l'homme et le fit dégager de l'hôpital en l'amenant dehors. il retourna ensuite dans le bureau de Cuddy elle était assise dans son fauteuil, en pleurs, il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle, elle le regarda dans les yeux puis dit :  
**- House... je vous remercie ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir parler comme ça tout à l'heure mais c'était un bon ami et là je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit mais ...**  
**- je vous avez dit que votre décolté faisait des ravages**. Dit-il pour la faire sourire  
Elle sourit.  
**- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez encore là à cette heure ?**  
**- Oh rien de spécial, j'avais oublié mes clés d'appart' dans mon bureau, alors je suis revenu les chercher et là ben je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à vos pauvres jumelles et ce qu'elles enduraient alors je suis venu à leurs secours. **  
Elle sourit au fond, elle savait bien qu'il mentait. Il l'a conduit chez elle pour ne pas la laisser seule sur la route, donc il prit sa voiture et la ramena. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de Cuddy, il lui dit au revoir et se retourna près a repartir. Elle l'attrapa par le bras le retourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça mais elle le fit quand même. Apres un moment à s'embrasser ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Et il parti.  
Le lendemain matin, quand il arrive comme d'habitude (à 11h) Cuddy l'appela directement pour qu'il vienne dans son bureau.  
**- Bonjour tendre patronne !**  
**- House je voulais vous parler d'hier soir ! Je suis désolée.**  
**- On a pas besoin d'en parler !**  
**- Il faut qu'on en parle, je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien mais je voulais juste m'excuser.**  
**- Faut pas vous excusez, je sais que vous avez envie de moi d'ailleurs si vous voulez on passe tout de suite à l'action. **Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
**- House arrêtez ! En plus vous délirez, je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous et encore moins de passer à l'act ' avec vous, allez voir ailleurs !**  
**- Vous êtes sêre que vous n'avez pas besoins de moi !**  
**- Oui house vous rêvez !**  
**- Ca c'est ce qu'on verra.**  
Il sorti du bureau et alla faire des consult', puis histoire d'embêter un peu cuddy il la bipa « salle n°5 », elle alla donc dans cette salle, là se trouvait house et un patient  
**- Il a un rhum c'est grave Dr Cuddy !**  
**- House vous m'avez fait venir pour ça ?! **  
House qui parle au patient :  
** - prenez ça et rentrez chez vous !****  
****- Alors mademoiselle Cuddy, comment allez-vous ? **dit-il en se rapprochant.  
**- House à quoi vous jouez ? Arrêtez tout de suite !**  
**- Bien, étant donné que vous n'avez pas envie de moi et que je ne vous fait aucun effet ça ne doit pas vous gênez que je me rapproche de vous, n'est-ce- pas ?!****Ni que je fasse ça .. **  
Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Cuddy mit sa tête en arrière eut un frisson qui lui parcouru le corps et murmura :  
**- House on ne peut pas ...**  
House l'embrassa sur la bouche ce qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et ce qui la fit perdre pied. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et commença à enlever sa chemise elle se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma pour que personne ne puisse entrer.  
**- C'est plutôt mal, qu'on fasse ça dans mon hôpital, c'est une bêtise house il faut qu'on arrête.**  
Mais house ne le voyait pas comme ça et commença à la prendre pas le bras à la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser, il déboutonna son chemisier et l'enleva, il fit pareil avec son t-shirt à lui qui rejoignit le chemisier. Cuddy était au ange, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait peut-être pas, que c'était juste une fois et qu'après il allait partir sans même rien dire et que ça ne finirait pas en relation qui durerait mais peut être qu'elle se trompait. Elle coupa ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire car elle se posait trop de questions alors qu'ils étaient près à faire peut être une connerie :  
**- House...**  
Il ne la laissa pas finir car il avait très envie de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Donc elle se sépara de lui à contre cœur (bien évidemment).  
**- Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous arrive Mademoiselle Cuddy ! Je ne vous fais plus autant d'effet que tout à l'heure ?!** dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
**- Ce n'est pas ça...**  
**- Ah donc je vous fais de l'effet !**  
**- House arrêtez de jouer ! Je voudrais qu'on parle sérieusement avant que l'on fasse quelque chose que peut être on ne devrait pas.**  
**- Ben vous voyez moi je n'ai pas envie de parler !**  
Et il parti la laissant seule dans la salle. Alors elle remit son chemisier puis parti dans son bureau en pleurant pour ne pas le faire voir à ses employés, elle passait la tête baissée mais l'un d'entre eux le remarqua. Elle entra dans son bureau, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil c'est alors que Wilson (c'est lui qu'il l'avait vu dans les couloirs) entra dans le bureau de la Doyenne.  
**- Ça va, docteur Cuddy ?**  
**- Oui tout va bien !**  
Elle était dos à lui mais on entendait dans sa voix que ça n'allait pas.  
**- Retournez-vous s'il vous plait. **  
**- Non je n'ai pas envie je suis occupée de ranger des papiers.**  
Il se rapprocha pour pouvoir voir sa tête et c'est là qu'elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle était en larme.  
**- Que s'est-il passé ?**  
**- Rien je vous dis** ...  
**- Je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose, je ne suis pas idiot, je vous vois passer dans les couloirs tête baissée en larme et il ne se passe rien !**  
**- C'est ... House ... Rien de très grave !**  
**- Alors pourquoi vous pleurez ? Je pense que cela est grave si c'est au point de vous faire pleurer.**  
Wilson avait le don de poser pleins de questions afin d'obtenir des réponses qui le satisfait.  
**- Bon Okay, j'étais dans une salle de consultation avec House et ... On a faillit faire une connerie. Fin vous voyez ce que je veux dire !**  
**- Euh... Quoi ? Mais c'est-à-dire ?**  
**- C'est-à-dire qu'on a faillit coucher ensemble, j'vais pas vous donner tout les détails, mais j'ai stoppé tout et j'ai voulu lui parler sérieusement parce que je me pose des questions, je veux savoir pourquoi depuis quelques jours on se rapproche, pourquoi il joue avec moi, parce que je crois vraiment qu'il fait ça pour dire ensuite qu'il s'est tapé la patronne etc alors que moi ce n'est pas ce que je veux ... et ça…**  
Avant de finir sa phrase elle fondit en larme, Wilson l'a pris dans ses bras puis la réconforta.  
**- Vous savez Cuddy, House n'avoue pas ses sentiments, je penses qu'il ne fait pas ça pour rien ou juste pour se dire qu'il s'est tapé la patronne, il le fait parce qu'il vous aime mais il n'ose pas se l'avouer !**  
**- Non je ne pense pas ! Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me dire juste un mot il est parti. Okay juste en me disant je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais moi j'en ai besoins !**  
**- Cuddy je pense que vous devriez allez le voir et lui parler.**  
**- Mais il ne voudra pas si je vais lui parler là au bureau, il va faire tout pour ne pas devoir me parler je le connais.**  
**- Et Bien allez chez lui, ce soir il ne pourra pas s'enfuir là.**  
**- Je vais y réfléchir, je vous remercie Wilson, au moins je peux compter sur vous, **dit elle avec un petit sourire de remerciement.

_Alors voilà, laissez vos reviews si vous voulez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et dire si vous voulez la suite, bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, il n'en reste plus qu'un après celui-ci je mets donc la suite pour ceux qui lisent je ne sais pas si vous être nombreux ou pas du tout xD mais voilà bonne lecture tout de même _

Alors qu'elle avait parlé à Wilson et qu'il lui avait conseillé d'aller chez House le soir, elle venait de recevoir un nouveau cas des urgences pour lui, qu'elle devait aller lui donner, elle monta à l'étage pour se diriger vers son bureau. Ils étaient tous dans la salle d'à côté, assis et faisaient des mots croisés car ils n'avaient plus de consultations à faire, mis à part House qui ne les faisait pas. Il était lui, assis autour de la table, il avait ses deux mains posées sur sa canne, sa tête posée dessus, il avait l'air pensif, quand il releva la tête, il la vit à travers la porte. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il vienne. Il se leva avec un air du genre "je n'ai pas envie". Il arriva devant elle, il remarqua ses yeux rouges et savait pertinemment qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle lui tendit le dossier et dit:  
**- Tenez House, un nouveau cas pour vous.**  
**- Okay !**  
Il repartit vers la salle, elle resta là sans s'en rendre compte, il se retourna et la vit, elle le regarda dans les yeux, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, alors elle parti avant qu'elles ne tombent.  
Alors qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer à sa maison, où au moins elle pourrait retrouver sa fille, il entra dans son bureau, elle était en train de mettre des dossiers dans son sac qu'elle remplirait chez elle ce soir pour s'occuper les pensées, il lui dit:  
**- J'ai besoins de votre autorisation pour pratiquer une biopsie.**  
**- Avez-vous fait tout les tests nécessaires avant, car vous savez que ce n'est pas un pratique à prendre à la légère? **  
**- Oui tout a été fait c'est pour ça que j'ai besoins de votre au-to-ri-sa-tion !**  
**- D'accord, allez-y. **  
**- C'est tout ?**Dit-il surprit par la facilité avec laquelle il avait eu son oui.  
**- Quoi, c'est tout ? **  
**- Vous n'insistez même pas pour que je fasse une autre batterie de tests comme d'habitude, vu que ce test est dangereux !** (Il savait que d'habitude il avait une réponse positive mais pas toujours aussi vite).  
**- House, je n'ai pas envie de me justifier pendant des heures, ce n'est pas le moment, alors oui vous avez mon autorisation, alors moi je rentre chez moi et vous vous devriez déjà être en train de faire votre biopsie.**  
**- Oh Oh ma petit Cuddy ne vous énervez pas !**  
Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de rire, il savait très bien pourquoi.  
**- Oh House, ça suffit, allez moi j'y vais.**  
Elle prit son sac sur son siège et se dirigea vers la porte, elle avait déjà fermé les stores avant de préparer ses affaires. Il la stoppa.  
**- House, s'il vous plait laissez-moi.**  
**- Cuddy...**  
Elle le coupa.  
**- House, je ne m'amuse pas moi, c'est fini votre petit jeu, je ne veux plus me faire avoir, vous croyiez me mettre dans votre lit et vous vantez que vous vous êtes tapé la petite patronne mais vous rêvez, c'est fini j'en peux plus House ...**  
Les larmes montaient. Elle prit la poignée pour partir, il la prit par le bras, surprise elle se retourna et il dit:  
**- Désolé...**  
Puis il y eut un blanc, Il commença à partir et :  
**- C'est tout ? Désolé ?!** dit-elle énervée.  
Mais il parti la laissant la et sachant qu'il faisait une erreur car il risquait de la perde pour toujours. Cuddy sachant que cela mènerait a rien de le suivre pour avoir des explications parti chez elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ! Et voici pour finir le troisième et tout dernier chapitre, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et laissez vos reviews si vous le voulez je ne vous force pas :p _

Arrivé chez lui, House s'enfila une bouteille de bourbon devant sa série préférée "general Hospital" qu'il avait pris soin d'enregistrer pour ne pas louper un seul épisode. De son côté lorsque Cuddy rentra chez elle « Surprise», sa sœur était là et s'occupait de Rachel qui était sagement en train de jouer dans le salon, elle avait renvoyé la nounou chez elle comme ça elle était tranquille plus tôt ce soir là.  
**- Hey, mais quelle surprise! Julia qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Je ne savais que tu passais !**  
**- Et non sœurette, je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'était une surprise! Alors comment tu vas ? **  
**- Oh ben comme d'habitude, rien n'a changé. Et toi ? **  
**- Moi ça va, tout se passe bien! Mon mari est à la maison, je vais rester deux nuits pour être un peu avec toi, comme je ne peux pas venir souvent. Mais dis moi tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien à me dire?**  
**- Non, tout vas bien je te dis! Dit-elle avec un "faux" sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur.****  
****- En fait, pour tout te dire je suis là car c'est Wilson qui m'a appelé**.  
**- Wilson ? Mais pourquoi il t'a appelé, fin je veux dire ... Pourquoi t'es là parce qu'il t'a appelé ? fit Cuddy surprise.**  
**- Il m'a dit pour toi et House, et dans quel état il t'avait retrouvé!**  
**- Renh, ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas grave ça Julia ! Ça va mieux, moi et House il y a rien, si tu es venu pour ça, tu peux repartir, il ne fallait pas te déranger pour ça. **  
**- T'es sûre ? Car moi je ne pense pas !**  
**- Ecoute il y a rien !** Et là les larmes coulèrent.  
**- Alors pourquoi lorsqu'on en parle tu te mets dans cet état là ?**  
Puis là Cuddy s'effondra en larmes, à force d'essayer de se retenir et de rester forte, elle n'en pouvait plus, sa sœur l'a prit dans ses bras où là elle pouvait se lâcher car elle pouvait y trouver du réconfort.  
**- Allez ça va aller Lisa, chut !**  
**- Je suis désolé...**  
**- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé avec House exactement ?**  
**- On s'est juste taquiné au début, mais j'ai l'habitude à force avec lui, mais là ça était plus loin, on s'est embrassé, on a faillit coucher ensemble mais j'ai stoppé avant, je ne voulais pas faire d'erreur! Ce soir avant de rentrer, on a parlé, fin je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus, ce jeu là ça ne peut plus durer, tu comprends ?**  
**- Oui je comprends, t'inquiètes pas Lisa !**  
**- Ensuite il m'a juste dit qu'il était désolé et il est parti sans même me donner d'autres explications!**  
**- Et bien va chez lui, va le voir, va les chercher ces explications!**  
**- Tiens, tu as la même réaction que Wilson, il m'a dit d'aller le voir chez lui, au moins là il ne pourrait pas fuir !**  
**- Et bien tu vois ! Vas-y ! **  
**- Quoi? Maintenant ?**  
**- Bien sûr maintenant! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**  
**- Mais non je ne peux pas. Il faut que je m'occupe de Rachel et tout laisse.**  
**- Oh Oh Oh ! Ne cherches pas d'excuses, je suis là moi pour Rachel alors vas-y je te dis ! **  
**- Euh... Bon d'accord merci Julia ! A toute à l'heure, je ne pense pas rentrer tard je crois bien je ne sais même pas s'il va m'ouvrir la porte.**  
**- Tu verras bien ma sœurette. Aller prends ton courage à deux mains et fonce !**  
**- Oui, aller à toute à l'heure.**  
Elle fit un bisou à Rachel et prit ses clefs et partir direction "maison de House". 

Sur la route, elle était dans ses pensées, elle se demandait si elle devait continuer sa route, pour aller chez House ou bien faire demi-tour immédiatement, si sa sœur avait raison ou tort. Finalement elle préféra continuer sa route vers chez House, au fond d'elle, elle en avait très envie. Arrivée devant chez lui, elle resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture, puis en sortie pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle leva la main afin de frapper à la porte puis ne le fit pas et rabaissa sa main, mais finalement avec un peu de courage elle frappa; puis attendit qu'il vienne ouvrir. Au bout d'une minute toujours pas de réponse alors elle recommença puis dit:  
-**House, je sais que vous êtes là, ouvrez moi la porte, s'il vous plaît.**  
**-Dégagez, je ne veux voir personne** (et oui la réponse et quelque peu violente mais il avait bu je le rappelle)  
**-House ouvrez s'il vous plaît, dit-elle désespérément **  
**-Si je vous ouvre cette porte Cuddy, vous aller le regretter, alors vous feriez mieux de partir !**  
**-Non, je m'en fou House , ouvrez la porte , allez s'il vous plaît !**  
Puis il ouvrit la porte :  
**-Oui, que voulez vous madame?** dit-il comme si de rien n'était.  
Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel  
**-Vous parlez.** Dit-elle avec une grimace, **Je peux entrer ?**  
**-Allez-y, faites comme chez vous mais moi je ne vous parlerez pas de ce qui s'est passé.**  
Elle entra, puis les larmes coulèrent par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre encore. Elle avait avancé dans le salon et était dos à lui.  
**-House, dit-elle, comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Comment pouvez-vous me laisser comme ça, sans même savoir ce qui se passe entre nous, je ne sais plus quoi penser moi! Je ne peux pas savoir avec un "désolé" et c'est tout, vous ne pouvez ...**  
Elle fut couper dans ses paroles, en sentant des bras l'entourés et des mains posées sur son ventre, un frisson lui traversa alors le corps puis elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux.  
**-Oh non House, vous n'allez pas recommencer.**  
Elle dégagea ses bras et le regarda, ils se regardèrent comme cela pendant quelques secondes, puis au moment où elle allait répliquer, il attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes et la plaqua au mur, et l'embrassa langoureusement, elle se laissa faire quelques instants tellement elle en avait envie puis sentant les mains de House remontées en dessous de son haut pour essayer de l'enlever, elle les stoppa puis arrêta de l'embrasser.  
**-House, vous êtes saoule, vous en profitez.**  
**-Cuddy...**  
**-Non, House, je ne vais pas faire quelque chose que demain vous allez regrettez et qu'alors ce sera fini!**  
**-Cuddy ... je ne suis pas bourré à ce point là, je sais ce que je fais et ce que je dis, je ..., je ...**  
**- Vous ?**  
**-Laissez tomber !**  
**-Non !**  
Il recaptura ses lèvres, il n'en pouvait plus il la désirait tant, et cacher ses sentiments commençait à être très dur pour lui.  
**-House...**  
**-Je vous aimes Cuddy !** dit-il en lui coupant la parole  
**-Qu...Quoi? Ah Ah vous vous moquez de moi, j'en étais sûre, un peu d'alcool et hop c'est si facile mais je me méfie ça ne marche plus**, puis elle le recula pour passer étant toujours coller au mur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu partir, il lui attrapa la main et lui dit:  
**-Cuddy, non non non, je ne blaguais pas, je ne jouais pas, je vous aimes c'est la vérité, si vous partez alors c'est que c'est VOUS qui ne m'aimez pas, à vous de voir.**  
Elle était de dos, elle avait sa mains retenue dans celle de House, elle se retourna vers House doucement comme si elle doutait de ce qu'elle voulait faire, puis quand elle se retourna complètement face à lui et qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux,elle vit une larme sur la joue de House, alors elle comprit. Elle comprit d'une part que c'était la vérité et d'autre part comment ça avait été dur pour lui de lui avouer. Elle s'approcha alors de lui puis ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement et surtout amoureusement.  
**-Moi aussi je t'aime**. Une larme coula sur la joue de Cuddy, larme évidemment de joie. "Et bien j'ai bien fait de venir" se dit-elle !  
Ils finirent leur soirée dans le lit de House où ils firent l'amour pendant des heures. Après leurs ébat...:  
**-Finalement je ne regrette pas d'être rester au moment ou tu as dit que j'allais le regretter !**  
**- Et moi je ne regrette pas de t'avoir ouvert la porte ! Je t'aime.**  
**- Je t'aime aussi...**  
Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ( AHAHAH et on parle de House et Cuddy quand même :p )


End file.
